


Just Another Letter

by Kipplot



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Letters, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kipplot/pseuds/Kipplot
Summary: Eva has begun to settle into her new life on Earth, so she decides to write another letter to Jordan to let him know what's been happening since the last time she wrote to him.





	Just Another Letter

**Author's Note:**

> There are heavy and light spoilers for both seasons/cycles in the letter, so please read at your own discretion.
> 
> *18 Nov 2019 -- Edits to the final lines for clarity*

Hey Jordan,

Been a while. 

Not much has changed since I last wrote to you a few months ago. Still getting used to working at dad’s place during the weekends and even calling him “dad.” It doesn’t help that since everyone is super stressed about the Grand Prix. Dad is especially stressed since he couldn’t compete last year because . . . well, you know what happened. It's why this particular Prix means a lot him and Wei Racing. It’s been tough, but he’s pushed on regardless. Right now he’s trying to get Miguel to lend Stan and Koji for the Prix. I’ll keep you posted on who wins that battle.

You’ll at least be happy to know that Rick is still around and has helped dad overcome some major bumps in the road throughout the Prix prep. He's pretty much become the crew chief. Sure, he complains, but I think he secretly likes being the one people go to for help. It seems that his time away from racing has helped him come to terms with the fact that he’ll never fully recover from the accident. I still haven’t told him about what really was behind his crash or what happened on Oban. Yet, for some reason I don’t think I should tell him. He’s in a good place now, but the wounds are still healing; telling him would only make it worse. I guess it’s for the best that I don’t say anything and just be there for him. I owe him that much since it’s pretty much my fault he can’t race anymore. Besides, even I still haven’t come to terms with everything that happened on Oban. 

I’m not sure I know how to process it. Having a stronger relationship with my dad helps – most of the time anyways. We certainly have our awkward silences in conversations which are sometimes a downer, but I know he cares. Though it’s a little annoying when we actually have conversations they always concern school and my future. He’s probably worried with me being dead-set on becoming a star-racer pilot; I get that he wants me to explore other options. I’m just not sure what those options are. Hopefully they involve something with Wei Racing and not something that may cause us to drift apart again. I guess I just want less reasons for us not to be part of each other's lives. Maybe it’s stupid to think that way. We have a lot to work on as a family and I don’t want to do anything to jeopardize the progress, not to mention what we have yet to build. 

Anyway, let’s see what else can I tell you about before I get sappy.

Aikka was recently on Earth for a week-long diplomatic mission and it was nice to see him in person rather than on a comm system. He’s one of the few people that I can openly talk about what happened on Oban, but he’s always busy so our calls don’t last very long. Even during his stay on Earth we were only able to hang out for a couple of hours due to all the political meetings he needed to attend. It’s still good to see him either way – a reminder that all of it was real.

You probably don’t need anything to remind you. You’re still there: tending to that gigantic planet while planting new ones elsewhere in the universe. What’s that like? Have you finally gotten your old body back? How are those weird lion creatures? 

I guess I still have a lot of questions about it all and about you. That could have been me – instead it's you and we just left you there. It almost feels like we're forgetting you, too, with no way of knowing how you are. No one has talked about it really. Maybe there were a few comments when we all landed; maybe even a few days after that. You're not dead though; you don't deserve to be just a memory. But it people are making you a memory even though you'll be the one outliving us all. What a crazy thought.

Hopefully you'll get this letter sooner rather than later. Just even one letter from you will help keep you alive. But I still haven't figured out how to even contact you and the ban to talk about what happened doesn't help. I'll keep trying regardless and will be writing letters about what's going on in the meantime. 

It will be worth it to at least know you're okay.

Your partner,  
Molly


End file.
